joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Woodley / Dobe Newton
|-|Bruce Woodley= |-|Dobe Newton= |-|True Form= Summary Bruce Woodley and Dobe Newton are singer-songwriters of the Australian bands The Seekers ''and ''The Bushwackers respectively. However, in 1987 they wrote the song "I am Australian" (also known as "We are Australian") and revealed that in truth, these two people were one and the same entity, as are in fact, all people with Australian nationality, and indeed all of Australia. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A Name: Australia, Dobe Newton, Bruce Woodley Origin: Real Life Gender: Embodies both male and female beings, but is truly innaplicable Age: At least 40,000 years, possibly 3.8 billion years, potentially older (came from the Dream Time, which is described as "time out of time" and "everywhen") Classification: Abstract Embodiment of the concept of Australia, The First Australian Powers and Abilities: Large Size (Type 4, is easily viewable from space), Fire Manipulation (is the keeper of the flame), Duplication and Hive Mind (I am, you are, we are Australian. States that "From all the lands on earth we come", meaning that even if you aren't actually an Australian citizen, you're still Australian and thus part of this entity. Even the rock. Even you.), Air Manipulation (is the sky, is the hot wind from the desert), Non-Corporeal (is the spirit of this great land), Expert Marksman (is Ned Kelly on the run, who was a good shot), Soul Manipulation (can paint ghostly gums), Is a really good dancer (waltzed Matilda), Earth Manipulation (Is the black soil of the plains, the mountains and the valleys, is the rock), Water Manipulation (is the drought and the flooding rains, is the rivers when they run), Dream Manipulation (shares a dream with all beings it embodies), Sound Manipulation (sings with one voice), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 5 and 8 - will not die of old age, physical damage alone cannot kill it, it isn't something that is living or dead, and it will exist as long as the concept of Australia does), likely far more (can use the abilities of anything that participates in the concept of "Australian", as they are mere aspects of its being) Attack Potency: At least Continent level (embodies Australia and the sky above it, making it this via sheer size alone) Speed: Below Average Human level for its main body (like other continents it should be able to move at 2.5 cm per year), Superhuman combat and reaction speeds (is the hot wind from the desert - wind can move at up to 100 miles per hour metres per second in some circumstances) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly Class G (can support the weight of the Australian population as well as the structures built on top of it. Can support its own weight) Striking Strength: At least Continent Class Durability: At least Continent level, non-corporeality and immortality makes it dificult to kill Stamina: High. Endured the lash. Has been active for 40,000 years. Range: '''Thousands of kilometres via sheer size '''Standard Equipment: The Sydney Harbour Bridge, Uluru, The Sydney Opera House, many more Intelligence: High. Due to all Australians across all of history being aspects of its being, it has the combined intelligence of well over 24 million people. Weaknesses: Possibly a culture of alcoholism, though this weakness is being lessened as time goes on. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'G'day Mate' *'Shrimp on the Barbie' *'Drop Bear Attack' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters